disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludo in the Wild
"Ludo in the Wild" is the second segment of the fourteenth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on July 11, 2016 alongside "My New Wand!", and is the second segment of the first episode in the second season. Synopsis When Ludo is thrown into nature, he must overcome the elements and creatures of the wilderness to survive. Plot Picking up at the end of "Storm the Castle", Star Butterfly banishes Ludo through a portal with his own Dimensional Scissors. Floating through the cosmos, Ludo tries to reach a bag of chips before he is hit by a comet, sending him through a portal into a forest. He loses his bag of chips, and tries to get a bird to feed him some insects by throwing one of its chicks out of the nest and taking its place. The bird picks Ludo up and drops him, twice. On the second fall he lands on a spiderweb, where the spider refuses to eat him because he tastes bad, and lets him go. On Day 37, with nothing to eat, Ludo follows the spider to its fishing hole where it catches some fish. Ludo catches a fish with his beard, but the spider steals the fish and eats it, spitting out its tail which Ludo eats. After trying to get the selfish spider to let him into its cave, Ludo finds his bag of chips, which the spider steals. Ludo fights the spider for the chips. Initially the spider gains the upper hand, but Ludo wins and takes the chips. After eating some of the chips, Ludo feeds some to the spider. On Day 65, Ludo and the spider are working together, catching fish. They capture the bird, who is on Ludo's side by Day 90. After finally settling down, Ludo is visited by what appears to be Star, and he chases after her with the bird and spider. When he catches up to her, Star disappears but Ludo discovers the other half of the magic wand nearby, and realizes he is on Mewni. The day counter, suddenly resents to Day 1. Cast *Alan Tudyk as Ludo *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly Trivia *The missing half of the wand's faceplate can be seen on the wand discovered by Ludo. *This is the only episode where the title actually appears onscreen. *While Marco appears in the episode, he is silent as he and Star are only seen in flashback from "Storm the Castle". *This episode features not just a character being disemboweled, but also the character's insides being tasted by another character as sustenance. International Premieres *August 4, 2016 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *October 9, 2016 (France) *October 30, 2016 (Japan) *November 7, 2016 (Italy) *November 18, 2016 (Southeast Asia) *December 6, 2016 (Latin America) *January 2, 2017 (Poland) Gallery Promotional and Concept Ludo in the Wild poster.jpg Ludo in the Wild concept 1.jpg Ludo in the Wild concept 2.jpg Ludo in the Wild concept 3.jpg Ludo in the Wild concept 4.jpg Ludo in the Wild concept 5.png Ludo in the Wild concept 6.png Ludo in the Wild concept 7.png Ludo in the Wild concept 8.png Ludo in the Wild concept 9.png|Prop concept Screenshots Ludo in the Wild 2.jpg Ludo in the Wild 1.jpg Ludo in the Wild 3.jpg Ludo in the Wild 4.jpg Ludo in the Wild.jpg Ludo in the Wild 6.jpg Ludo in the Wild 11.png Ludo in the Wild 7.jpg Ludo in the Wild 8.jpg Ludo in the Wild 9.jpg Ludo in the Wild 10.jpg External links *Ludo in the Wild at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Television episodes